Resolutions
by starfishbeliever
Summary: JONAS. One New Year's Eve spent at the Firehouse with Macy, Stella and the boys leads to two interesting New Year's resolutions... shamelessly Nacy, oneshot.


_A/N: So I know JONAS isn't my usual thing... actually for the past few years Fanfic writing in general hasn't been my usual thing, but I've had this plot bunny in my head for ages and it needed to be shared. _

_

* * *

_

_New Years Resolutions_

It wasn't a tradition in the way that hot chocolate with the little mini marshmallows had come to be, but it felt like a tradition all the same. The firehouse was oddly silent with the television on mute, and the parents of JONAS out of the house. Macy, Stella, Joe, Nick and Kevin were all sprawled on the carpet, each fiddling with a pad of paper and a magic marker.

Macy smiled down at her pad, noting that the JONAS stationary was marred slightly as Kevin's face was obviously watermarked, and remembering how Nick had apologized for it, claiming that the box of damaged JONAS notepads needed to be used up _somehow_. The magic markers had been snatched from Frankie's stash as Stella had proclaimed that things as important as New Years Resolutions could _not_ be written in pencil.

New Years Resolutions, Macy groaned and began tapping her marker anxiously on her notepad. She was determined that this year she would make her resolutions awesome _and_ possible, unlike last year (the first year JONAS and Stella had included her in this little tradition) when she had been so overcome by fangirlishness that all she could come up with was "Stop fainting/hyperventilating every time I see JONAS." It had been a good resolution really, and she had managed to do it mostly, the fangirling had all but died away in the past twelve months, but still. She needed something better than that this year.

"This is impossible!" Kevin complained from across the room, "How can I pick just _one_ thing I want to do this year?"

"You mean you have more than one?" asked Nick after a beat of silence. From Macy's position propped on her elbows, she could see that Nick's pad was just as blank as hers.

"You don't?" Kevin retorted.

"Ughh," Macy groaned, flopping onto her stomach, forehead squishing into the Lucas's plush carpeting, speaking in a muffled voice "This should not be so difficult."

"Agreed," nodded Nick, glaring at his blank papers, "I feel like I'm writing a song; only I'm in the part of song writing wherein I'm just angry about not being able to write a song."

Joe and Stella rolled their eyes in near unison, looking down on the pair from their perch on Joe's bed, "Drama queens…" Joe muttered under his breath.

Stella took a more sympathetic approach, "Just think about what you want the most, then write how you're going to make it happen."

Macy snapped back up to glare at the blonde, her best friend _knew_ what she wanted most at the moment just happened to be sitting in the room at that very moment, that it just happened to be a boy with very curly hair, and that that boy was utterly saw her as a friend, nothing more. Through her peripherals, Macy could see that Nick too was glaring at Stella, and, if she didn't know him as well as she did, she might have claimed he was blushing.

"Not going to happen," Macy said shortly, and silence fell again for a moment. On the television the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random were dancing around in Times Square. Macy could see Selena Gomez singing in the background and wondered for a minute what type of after party the celebrities would be going to after the ball dropped…

"Wait a minute!" Macy pulled herself up into a sitting position, eyes flicking between the faces of each of the brothers, all of whom were eyeing her curiously.

"Why aren't you there!?" she demanded, jabbing her finger at the screen, "With the other celebrities and rock stars, partying it up?"

"Because you don't really like those types of parties?" Nick answered hesitantly.

Macy rolled her eyes and saw Stella smack her forehead, "I know _I_ don't really like crazy parties, but that's not what I asked; I want to know why you three aren't there."

"Because you don't like those types of parties," Nick repeated, "And it's not like we were going to leave you home alone on New Year's Eve, we had to do that last year and put off our resolutions a day, it wasn't cool."

"So, you're ditching celebrities, to hang out with me?" Macy found herself fighting off a hyperventilation attack, not because JONAS had decided that spending New Year's Eve home with Macy Misa was preferable to spending it with Dick Clark in Time's Square, but because Nick Lucas was willing to blow off a fancy party all because Macy Misa didn't like them all that much.

Joe sighed from the bed, "JONAS sticks together Mace, and since you don't like parties, and Nick will be where--" but his smarmy statement was cut short when Stella shoved him off his bed.

Macy raised both eyebrows at Stella, who minutely shook her head and nodded towards Nick, who was suddenly very intent on his notepad, and was _definitely _blushing. Macy looked between her best friend and best guy friend for a second, then, deciding that Stella would fill her in later, dropped it.

"So resolutions?" Kevin offered, attempting to break the awkward silence while Macy watched Joe reclaim his spot on the bed.

"What's your resolution Joe?" Nick raised a threatening face to his brother, daring him to try that funny business again.

Joe looked down at his notepad and grinned, "Easy oh brother of mine, I resolve to lock Van Dyke in his football locker and never let him out."

"Joe!" Stella snapped, shoving him off the bed again and whacking him with her papers.

"Dude, chill," Nick raised his voice over the thwacking-noise coming from Stella and Joe, "Van Dyke isn't that bad you know, and he knows better to go after Stella now that you two are actually an item instead of just being the couple that everyone knew was in love and too stubborn to admit it."

"Agreed," Macy nodded, rolling her eyes. She secretly agreed that Van Dyke was kind of a pig, but only in the totally self-absorbed, pretty sucky at baseball type of way. That and he'd tried to hit on her once he'd seen that the Stella-Joe thing was sticking around. Still though, Macy knew better than to let Joe get going on an idea - it was never a good idea… and she still wanted him to go back to what he'd been saying before about Nick's reasons for ditching Dick Clark.

"Dude," replied Joe, gesturing at Nick as he repositioned his sprawl on the floor into something a little more dignified, "No way are you not thinking the same things about Van Dyke, what with him going after Mace an' all."

"What?" This time Nick's head whirled around to look at Macy, who suddenly felt inexplicably guilty. Nick's eyes were flicking through emotions so fast she couldn't tell if he was angry or surprised or… jealous? Not that he _would_ be feeling either the first or the last, Macy reminded herself, Nick didn't think of Macy like she thought of him.

"He asked her out last week, didn't you hear?" Joe continued, obviously enjoying his role as news broadcaster. Stella looked torn between wanting to hit him and wanting to watch.

"Joe, _no_ one was supposed to know about that, you butthead," Macy growled, glaring at him, while noting that regardless of what Nick's face _should_ be doing it certainly looked a little angry to her.

"He asked you out?" Nick said slowly, as if he couldn't quite wrap his mind the idea. His slowness on this of all matters for some reason made Macy angry. Was the idea of someone, even a loser like Van Dyke asking her out so unbelievable? Was she that unlovable? Macy was aware of the fact that she was considered a catch by a large portion of the guy's locker room (the portion that didn't view her as just one of the guys that is), and that, if it wasn't for her stupid, annoying, heartbreaking crush on Nick Lucas she could've been quite happy, and not so single. How was it that Nick couldn't see that?

"Yes Nick," Macy snapped, trying to reign in her irritation and failing, "Unlike _some_ people, Van Dyke thinks I'm cute and pretty awesome. His words not mine. Just 'cause you can't see that I'm standing right here in front of you doesn't mean that nobody else does!!"

She was standing and shouting by the end of the statement, and feeling a little foolish. They had been having such a calm time before this, and she had gone and ruined it… maybe she still did get a little nutty around the Lucas boys… or around _one_ of the Lucas boys anyway.

"You think I don't _notice_ you?" Nick asked incredulously, not shouting but rather speaking in the scary quiet voice Macy hated.

"I think it's pretty obvious that you don't," she retorted, her voice returning to normal octaves.

Nick looked like he was going to respond, but was cut off by Kevin, "One minute to midnight guys!! Hurry up and pick resolutions or they won't come true!"

Nick shot Kevin a plainly aggravated look and then turned back to Macy who had returned to sitting on the floor, fiddling with her pen.

"I do so notice you," he whispered so only she could hear, sending goose bumps down her spine. He uncapped his magic marker, "I think I have my resolution all picked out Kevin," he announced in his normal voice, never breaking eye contact with Macy.

For a long second they held eyes, "I think," said Macy carefully, "I have mine ready too."

And before she could change her mind she scribbled it down in purple ink.

'This year, I will tell him that I love him.'

"5!" Kevin cried, gesturing frantically at the screen again.

"4!" Stella glanced around to make sure everyone had a glass to toast with.

"3!" Joe sneaked his way back beside Stella, no way was he not getting his New Year's kiss.

"2!" Macy's knees felt like jelly as she pulled herself back into a standing position, leaving her resolution facedown in the carpet, hidden from prying eyes.

"1!" Nick carefully put his resolution paper down on the floor, conveniently blocking it from Macy's site with his hands.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Kevin crowed, leaping up and pulling Nick and Macy into a group hug as Stella and Joe celebrated in their own way.

Kevin's group hugs always had held a certain magic for Macy, the first one had made her faint actually… but this hug in particular made her heart sing, and her feet float and it was like fainting without the fainting part. For, over Kevin's shoulder she could see Nicks' resolution pad clear as day, and on it, in clear blue writing, one little promise that promised an excellent new year in deed.

'This year I will tell Macy that I love her.'

* * *

_And that's all folks! At least for now... I might write more in the JONAS fandom, I might not. It all depends on the reviews I get. Sorry if it was a bit OC in parts, I'm a bit rusty at the whole fanfic thing =P. Lemme know what was good, what was bad etc.!_


End file.
